Under Control
by amygerrard
Summary: During one of their training sessions, Damon suggests Elena should learn how to resist compulsion but Elena might find harder things to resist than mind control. AU. Rated M.


AN: Ok,** elenarain **gave me this prompt ages ago (seriously, it was like two months ago) but I just had no idea what to write. It's already been done before terrificly and I didn't want to be stepping on any toes and writing anything too similar. Hopefully, this doesn't do that but in case it does, I mean in no way to copy anybody else's work. I finally had an idea for it last night and hopefully more than 4,000 words of DE will make up for the long wait! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own 'The Vampire Diaries'.

* * *

"Faster!" Damon commanded as he held the mitts up in front of her. Elena groaned as her speed increased, her punches landing solidly on the red leather as her arms ached for rest. She bounced on the balls of her feet, her hips swaying as her body twisted and she punched across her body. "Good," Damon smirked, his eyes glowing with pride as her face hardened with determination and she delivered an even harder punch to the right mitt. He knew that if he had been human, his stance would have faltered but as a vampire, he just felt the mere sting in his palm as the leather material snapped against his hand.

"I'm done," she panted a few minutes later as she dropped unceremoniously to the ground. Her arms rested on her bent knees and she lowered her head to her chest as she struggled for breath. As her lungs adjusted, her breaths grew deeper and she inhaled the oxygen readily. Damon smirked at the sight of her; she was exhausted. Her pony-tail stuck to the sweat on her back in wet curls, her chest heaved with each breath, droplets of sweat rolled down the long length of her neck and he could see the tremors in her biceps from their hard work-out session. Despite all of that, she looked beautiful. He couldn't help but be turned on by the sight of her; after all, she looked like she would had she just been through a marathon of sex with him.

"Here," Damon smiled, handing her a bottle of water.

"God, this is cold," she moaned as she dabbed the plastic covered in condensation against her damp skin. The cold shocked her delightfully and served to eradicate the heat bubbling beneath her skin. "_Mmm_." Damon's jaw clenched as he listened to her moans and watched her rolling the bottle over her chest, oblivious to his incessant stare. He looked on as a small smile spread across her lips as shivers travelled over her body. His eyes trailed across her chest as he followed the water droplets that rolled along her olive skin until they dipped below the neckline of her exercise top. The fabric clung to her breasts teasingly as the water caused the top to dampen and mould around her chest. He felt his cock stir at the sight; it was almost as if they were bare the way that they were presented.

"Damon!"

"What?" he questioned warily as his eyes darted up to her face. She arched her eyebrow, knowing exactly what part of her body he had been looking at.

"_Busted_," he quipped, thankful that he was a vampire because if he had been human, his cheeks would have turned a brilliant red at being caught ogling. He wasn't normally embarrassed at staring at women's bodies. Hell, they flaunted them off enough at him but this was Elena. She was different. She was _always _different. Any rules about relationships and sex he had learned throughout the course of his one-hundred-and-seventy-odd year life seemed to go out the window whenever she was concerned.

"Are we done for today?" Even as she asked the question, her eyes pleaded that he would answer positively.

Damon stared at her contemplatively before he answered. "Actually, there was something I think we should try."

She groaned, "is it going to take long? I feel like I'm dying here." He chuckled at her disgruntled expression, lending her a hand as she struggled to lift herself up from the ground. "Thanks," she muttered, quickly moving her arms into a stretch. A grimace crossed her face as she felt a throbbing pain in her arms. Her muscles protested as she moved her arm across her body, holding it at the elbow with her other hand. She repeated the movements with her other arm and did a few jumps onto the balls of her feet as she limbered up her legs. "I'm ready."

Damon smiled at her, she was amazing. Just minutes ago, her body had been exhausted to the point were she could barely stand but now she was gearing up for another round, her face resolute. "Actually, there was no need for those stretches. We're going to exercise your mind, not your body."

Elena frowned at him questioningly, "what?"

"We need to teach you how to resist compulsion," he spoke succinctly, registering the shocked look on her face.

"I don't need to know that," she muttered. "I have my vervain necklace."

"What if it gets taken off?" he arched his eyebrow as her mouth opened and closed silently. "Or you don't wear it?" he stared pointedly at her bare chest.

"Well," she stammered, "well, I'll start drinking vervain from now on."

Damon scoffed. "What if you forget to take it one day, huh Elena, what then?"

"I won't," she gritted out. "I'm not stupid enough to do that."

_You were once_, his mind countered. And look what happened then, he had gone into her bedroom and told her he loved her. Then he had compelled her to forget. It had been simple; no vervain was there to stop him and her mind offered no resistance to his intrusion into her head. She didn't know about that night though, because if she did then she would realise how dangerous compulsion could be.

"Humour me," he conceded, boring his cerulean eyes into hers, knowing that she wouldn't be able to resist his stare. She never could; it seemed that she was able to see into his soul when she looked at him and she always trusted whatever she found there. Sure enough, she agreed begrudgingly and he stalked towards her slowly. This was it, this was his chance to prove to her that there was more than an understanding between them. This was his chance to show her what they could be like together.

"What do we have to do?"

"I'm going to compel you," he held his finger up when she began to protest. "Listen to me. I'm going to compel you once so you know what it's like and then I want you to try and resist, ok?"

She nodded her head and he gripped her chin between his thumb and forefinger. He tilted her face up until he could gaze into her doe eyes. Her tongue darted out subconsciously to lick her lips as she looked up at him, their faces a mere inch apart. If people could see them now, they would surely assume they were lovers; the heat that radiated from their stares and the energy that vibrated between them was impossible to ignore. That didn't stop her from trying, though. She had tried to ignore their connection but it was too strong so she had begun to accept it until it seemed almost normal for that attraction to be bubbling between them.

"You ready?" he questioned warily, giving her one last chance to back out. She nodded her head, giving him a small smile in encouragement. "_Sit down on the couch_," he spoke, his pupils dilating with each word as her eyes took on a dazed look. She stepped out of his hold and moved towards the couch and sat down on it immediately. Her eyes blinked confusedly as she slowly came back to her senses.

"How was that?"

"Weird," she frowned.

"How do you mean?" he inquired, moving to sit beside her on the couch.

"It was like, I knew you were compelling me and I wanted to stop it, I did. But I couldn't. When I tried to resist, your words washed over me and it was as if I had to obey you. And then I started thinking, why shouldn't I follow your command? By the time I actually sat down, it almost felt like I wanted to sit on the couch," she explained steadily.

"That's good. A lot of humans wouldn't be able to even think about resisting, let alone attempt it. You've got a strong mind there, Gilbert." Elena blushed at his praise, bowing her head shyly.

"Can you give me any pointers?" she asked, earnestly.

He scratched the back of his neck warily. Sure, he had heard of humans learning to control their minds but he had never actually tried to teach anyone to resist compulsion before and he was just going off the bat as of now. "You need to find something that will help you resist. From what I know, some people use breathing techniques, others manage to drown out the sound of the compulsion and a few have been known to simply move into their memories as a way of getting away from reality."

"Can we try them all?"

"Yeah," he smiled. "We can see if any work for you."

He compelled her to do simple things, nothing too extreme. She had walked around the room, fetched him things from the kitchen and done what she dubbed as her most embarrassing dance move. So far, the breathing techniques had not helped, nor had drowning out his voice. When it came down to it, it wasn't the compulsion she couldn't resist. It was Damon. Her breaths never came normally to her when she was around him so what hope did she have when they were in such close proximity together and he was gazing at her so incessantly, the love evident in his eyes. Ignoring his voice was impossible. The deep rumble of it surrounded her in a cocoon and it was impossible to not hear the throaty purr of his voice. When he spoke, the words barely registered in her brain but the sound of his voice reverberated to her very core and she found that she wanted to do as he asked. Burying herself in memories had helped slightly, he told her it was as if a barrier had been placed around her mind but it crumbled quickly when he distracted her.

"Nothing is working," she groaned, her head falling into her hands in frustration.

"You're doing well," he smirked as she scoffed and shot him an incredulous look. "Ok," he acquiesced. "Maybe not _well _but you're improving."

Elena smiled softly as he tried to make her feel better. "Any tips, oh wise one?" she said snarkily.

"None of that lip," he warned. "You put up a barrier when you lost yourself in your memories but I was able to get through. What I want you to do is think about something private."

She frowned, "private?"

"Yeah, like something Caroline told you and you swore never to tell anyone," he chuckled when she threw a cushion across the room, aiming at his head. "I know what you girls and your secrets are like. Pinky promises and all that."

"I can barely remember any of those things, let alone concentrate on them," she sighed. "They all seem so trivial after the last year."

"Fine, then," he stroked his chin as he tried to think of something she would keep a secret. "Fantasies," he muttered, clicking his fingers together as he smiled.

Her eyes went wide, surely he didn't know about those. "What?"

"You wanted to be a writer, correct?" At her nod, he continued, "well, a lot of stories you write are built from fantasies you think up in your head. Use them. A writer's ideas and thoughts are private because they want their stories to be perfect. When they write, it's like they are chipping away a piece of themselves into each story and that makes them protective of their work. It's because it's a part of them."

"Ok," she smiled. She racked her brain for all of the crazy ideas she used to think about when writing was the only thing that brought her passion out from within her. But that wasn't the case anymore. Her passion didn't come from words, it came from the vampire standing across the room from her. He knew what made her tick, how to get a rise out of her, how to comfort her, how to make her happy. Suddenly, it didn't seem so hard to think of things she would never tell anyone. God knows, she had had enough fantasies about him and there was nothing she would want to hide from him more than those. He would have a field day if he ever found out all of the things they had done together in her mind. PG rated, they were not. "I've got it," she muttered.

"Let's do this," he clapped his hands together in earnest.

Elena allowed her mind to drift away into the place that she normally only indulged in when she was by herself. She remember the previous night when she had dreamt of him. It had started out innocently enough, he was merely helping her train. She had dipped and dodged away from the punch-bag as he pushed it towards her and then she was springing up to punch it repeatedly as he held it in place. He had motioned for a time-out and as she grabbed her water bottle, his hands had fallen onto the curves of her waist. She had gasped at his warm touch but made no move to remove it. His masculine hands had trailed over her body as he positioned her into what he thought was the optimum stance for a fight. She knew she should have scolded him for the way his fingers lingered on the insides of her thighs, but at that point she hadn't cared. In fact, she had wished they were naked. And suddenly, they were. His hard body had curved around hers as he licked up the length of her neck before suckling on her earlobe. She moaned in pleasure as his fingers inched closer and closer to her wet core. His finger had swiped against her aching bundle of nerves and then he slipped it between her womanly folds. Her hot centre contracted around his digit eagerly and when he added another finger, her head had fallen back onto his chest as she gasped in pleasure. He laid hot kisses along her jaw as he thrust his fingers into her core. Her heart quickened with each curl and flick of his digits as he pushed her towards her climax. She was so close, all she needed was a little more friction and she would be done. She had shivered in pleasure as his thumb came into contact with her clit, moaning in encouragement as he hovered above where she needed him most. He trailed his thumb along her button and-

"Elena?" Damon stared at her, a shit eating grin on his face.

"What?" she questioned in a daze as her eyes slowly adjusted to her surroundings. Her eyes widened as she realised that everything she was fantasying about was just that, a fantasy.

"Elena, what were you thinking about?" he purred, inching closer and closer to her until their chests touched.

She was confused, that was the only logical explanation for the word that fell from her lips next. "You."

"And you're aroused," he mused, running his index finger along her plump bottom lip. "Interesting."

She gulped when what had transpired between them in the last minute finally registered in her mind. "I didn't mean that," she muttered.

"Didn't you?" he challenged. "_Stay there_," he instructed.

Her mind complied immediately to his compulsion, too afraid to travel back into her fantasy world. "What are you doing?" she demanded as his fingers undid the button and zipper of his jeans easily.

"It's hot in here," he smirked. "I'm just relaxing, you don't mind, do you?" She looked away, only to have her head turned back to him a moment later. "_Watch me_."

Her eyes followed his body helplessly as he strutted so he stood on his Persian rug. He faced the fireplace as he crossed his arms against his stomach and fingered the hem of his grey t-shirt. She watched, entranced, as the fabric skirted over his back, the muscles of his back and shoulders bunching deliciously as he pulled the t-shirt over his head. He turned slowly, allowing her to examine his body from every angle. She gasped in anticipation as he hooked his thumbs underneath the waistband of his jeans and slowly pulled them down his legs. Her heart quickened as he stepped out of them. He was utterly naked for her eyes and she couldn't resist raking them over his body. He was breathtaking. She had always assumed he would be if his face was anything to go by but as she looked at him now, she realised she had underestimated him. Sure, she had had a glimpse of his naked body before but this time, she took him in, every single feature. He was toned but not so much that it was a turn-off. His body screamed sex and his erection stood proudly against his stomach, just begging for her attention. She would have complied too, but he had compelled her to stay where she was.

Damon stalked towards her with the grace of a panther until he was pressed intimately against her. His hands grabbed her hips as he pressed his arousal into her stomach, noticing how she practically salivated at the feel of him. "Tell me, Elena," he purred, fingering the strap of her exercise top. "Do you want me?"

"Yes," she breathed almost immediately.

Damon smirked to himself; whether she knew it or not, he hadn't actually compelled her to answer his last question. "_Don't kiss me_," he murmured softly, his pupils dilating.

Elena frowned as his command washed over her and though her mind wanted to comply, her body didn't. Damon sighed as she simply stood in front of him, her doe eyes looking up at him. He had hoped she had been learning to fight compulsion but she hadn't got there quite yet. His thoughts turned to what he could do to help her, maybe he shouldn't have gone in this direction-

Damon's thoughts were halted when her lips landed on his and she kissed him softly. He stood frozen as her lips puckered against his but when her hands grabbed at his neck, he melted. His fingers splayed along her hips as he towered above her, his lips moving in sync with hers. Elena moaned as he rubbed against her and his arousal poked against her stomach. She gasped into his mouth as his hand moved below the waistband of her black leggings and grabbed at the bare flesh of her ass. He hissed as she stood on her tip-toes and sunk her teeth into his top lip, pulling at it teasingly.

"Elena," he groaned, pulling away from her hold. "No," he pleaded when she made a move to step closer to him. "Are you sure you want this? Because I'm not just a one-night deal."  
"I know," she smiled, ignoring his plea and stepping towards him. She palmed his cheek gently, "I'm ready for all of you, now. Tonight, tomorrow, as long as you'll have me, I'll be here."

"What if I want you forever?" he asked earnestly, his eyes lightening in hope.

"I can't promise you forever," she proclaimed. "But, I won't rule it out either."

"I can deal with that," he acquiesced. He pulled her towards him and slowly lifted her up until she could wrap her legs around his bare waist. He used his vampire speed to transport them up to his bedroom where he promptly kicked the door shut. He fell onto the bed, the mattress bouncing as Elena's body landed on it heavily.

"Ow," she moaned as her muscles protested, laughing slightly to show that she wasn't in serious pain.

"Sorry," he pouted. "I'll be careful."

"I won't break," she grumbled.  
Damon smirked, " you might from cumming so hard." Elena blushed at his words as he chuckled huskily. "I love how the blood rushes to your face, it makes you look well-loved."

"Maybe you should make it do that without embarrassing me," she said coyly, looking up at him from underneath her dark expanse of eyelashes.

"Challenge accepted, Gilbert," he purred. His fingers trailed down her body, much like they had in her fantasy. He skimmed over her sex, rubbing his fingers against the apex of her thighs delicately until she gasped in pleasure.

"Damon," she groaned when he pulled his fingers away. He soothed her with a kiss, licking along the seam of her lips slowly as she parted them for his intrusion. His tongue darted into her mouth smoothly as it swept inside of her mouth enticingly. Her tongue tangled with his effortlessly as they got their first real taste of each other. She could taste the tang of the bourbon he had drank earlier and he could taste the pure water she had swallowed after her work-out.

Damon's kisses soon trailed down her cheek, across her jaw and along her neck. His lips hovered over her pulse point as he breathed in the sent of her blood and when he connected with her throat, he suckled at her flesh until he formed a small love bite on her neck. His fingers sneaked underneath her top as he slowly pushed it up her ribcage. Elena raised her arms dutifully as he pulled it over her head and sank back down onto her body. His lips trailed across the olive skin of her breasts as her nipples puckered and stood erect for his attention. He circled one peak with the tip of his tongue as his hand massaged her other breast. Her fingers interlocked in his raven hair as she silently urged him to engulf her nipple, sighing in pleasure when he did. He laved her peak with care, sucking it into his mouth one second and flicking it with his tongue the next.

When he had paid enough homage to her breasts, his lips trailed across her stomach, taking teasing bites out of her skin sporadically as he chuckled when her back jerked up off the bed. He knelt back and whipped her leggings off in one swift move, leaving her bare to his gaze. He stared intently at her core as her pink flesh glistened in the light and her legs fell apart naturally. Damon crawled towards her, pulling her legs over his shoulders so she was open to his ministrations. He flicked his tongue against her bundle of nerves teasingly, taking great pleasure in the way her breath hitched and her heart faltered in her chest.

"Oh, God," she groaned as his tongue flattened against her clit. "Please," she panted as he used his fingers to pull apart her folds. Without warning, he plunged his tongue into her centre. She screamed as his tongue curled within her, her hands twisting in the white sheets as she pushed her hips towards him. His little moans of pleasure as he licked her only served to increase her arousal. She let out an animalistic growl when he pulled away and looked up at her.

"_Don't cum_," he commanded and her breath faltered in her chest at his stare. Her head shook negatively in a plea and he burrowed himself between her thighs again. Damon continued to suck on her flesh eagerly as more of her juices filled his mouth. A few moments later, he felt the snap of the connection as she broke through his compulsion and came with a keening wail.

"God!" she mumbled as her body shook with tremors.

He pulled her body towards him until her hips rested against his. He bent over her lovingly and lifted her so she straddled his lap. "You ready?" he smiled, petting the stray locks that had fallen from her ponytail back against her head. She nodded numbly as he wrapped a strong arm behind her back and grabbed his erection with his other hand. He directed himself into her warm heat slowly, lowering his head onto her shoulder in pleasure when he was fully seated within her. Elena moaned as he filled her completely, her walls hugging his impressive girth as he began to thrust into her.

His thrusts were slow yet powerful as he seemed to sink even deeper into her core with each movement. Their moans and groans filled the air as they rocked together harmoniously, their bodies already attuned to each other. Damon's hands moved around her body as her own clawed at his shoulders. His lips found her breast and he sucked on her pink nipple eagerly as she cried out at the sensation. Her body trembled as waves of pleasure rolled over her, taking away her conscious thought. He felt his cock jerk within her and he knew he was close. She was too, if the fluttering of her inner walls were any indication.

Damon pulled back from her breast to stare deeply into her eyes. Their gazes caught and held as he began to compel her. "_Bite me - hard_." He smirked as her brow furrowed in confusion and he felt the snap as his compulsion broke. He was about to try another command when suddenly her head reared back and her teeth sunk into his flesh. He roared as her mouth clamped on his neck and he felt as his skin was punctured and torn. Her mouth suckled on his throat as blood flowed sluggishly from his wound. He moaned in bliss as she fed on him, his cock jerking as he came within her. His climax stirred her own and she came just moments later as she moaned into his neck.

Elena pulled away from him as she licked a stray droplet of his blood from her bottom lip.

"How did you manage to break my compulsion?" he murmured. "You didn't look like you were fantasying."

"I didn't need to fantasise," she smiled. "I had the real thing."

He absorbed her words, smirking when he realised that she had straight out confirmed that she imagined them together. His stare narrowed, "you broke the compulsion. Why did you bite me?"

She pecked his lips quickly, giggling when he tried to bite down on her lip. "You told me to, so I did. I broke the compulsion but then I thought, why not?"

Damon chuckled huskily. "You're one of a kind, warrior princess."

"And, don't you forget it, caveman," she quipped. He kissed her softly, poring his love into every brush of their lips. "_Mmm_," she moaned. "I like this training. I'm not sure I've quite got the hang of resisting compulsion, though," she pouted.

"Oh, really," he purred, pushing her down onto the mattress as he hovered above her. "Well, practice _does _make perfect."

* * *

_Loved it? Hated it? Anything I need to improve? Leave a review!_

_Twitter: _amygerrard for shits and giggles! Amy xo_


End file.
